Being MrsAbarai
by BelleNamikaze
Summary: She was a damn good wife and DESERVED to have a damn good sex life! - enough said.


Seducing your husband should never be this hard for any woman. Undoubtedly, patience wasn't something that she lacked but even she was beginning to have menacing thoughts.. Thoughts that consisted of her chaining his large, tattooed body to the headboard; the broken headboard.

She sighed and wiped her forehead free of any stray evidence of her sexual frustrations. He was making her sweat it out and didn't even know it. In assumption that he was swamped with work and his other duties she brushed off the feeling of being ignored when she laid down with him every night. Even with all her understanding and patience she couldn't help but be a tiny bit selfish. Dammit! She was a damn good wife and deserved to have a DAMN good sex life!

Not that he disagreed with her on the subject, he was a very busy man that came home dead tired in the evenings. Sexual frustration just wasn't talked about across the dinner table very often so how was he supposed to know, right? He just assumed that if his wife wanted something she would crawl over and let him know. However, she wasn't that kind of woman and even he knew that, but neither of them wanted to stress the marriage. Of course there is only so much one woman can take before she pulls all of her hair out and stops making dinner completely.

Rukia sat at the table alone with her recipe book trying to decide what to make that night. Her husband wasn't that much of a picky eater so it was really her decision. She really lucked out when she married a black hole..

All sarcasm aside, she really did feel like a lucky woman considering how faithful and hard working Renji was. He was very devoted when it came to their marriage life...except when one particular discussion came up; children.

The couple completely disagreed on the subject! She wanted kids, but he didn't. When the subject was brought up he opted to get Rukia a dog to keep her company while he was away...anything but kids. His reason being that he wasn't sure he was 'father material', but even Rukia knew that no man knows if he's 'father material' until pushed into the saddle.

It was a short lived argument on her part, she had to respect his wishes. Rukia sighed and flipped to a pasta recipe. "That looks good.." She whispered to herself. Upon deciding what dinner would look like she began the long tedious task of preparing it and also made some strawberry lemonade. That was just about the only thing Renji wouldn't touch..

The longer she cooked and slaved over the kitchen the more she thought about the last time she and Renji actually had an encounter between the sheets. Which was around two weeks prior. She used a rag from the drawer to wipe her forehead and even went so far as to wet it with ice cold water. Evidently this was to be one of those days where she suffered all day and night with hope that Renji would come home and ransack her and the sheets...

Quietly, she prepared the pasta before deciding she couldn't take it anymore! She hurried the pasta and sat everything to the side and turned off her oven before running upstairs. She was sure she wouldn't take long and would be finished before Renji came home but..

Evidently she missed the opening of the door and the sound of the heavy Zabimaru being leaned against the, beside the door. Renji rolled his shoulders in an attempt to relax and scanned the living room for what was usually Rukia coming from the kitchen to meet him at the door and give him a few kisses before pulling him to the kitchen to eat. There was no Rukia but he could smell a hot pan of pasta that looked to have been sat to the side. "Ru..kia?" He grabbed Zabimaru and examined the kitchen and the hallway that led to the laundry room, and storage room. No sign of Rukia in any of the place so that left the upstairs to check out. "Rukia?"

He called up the stairs twice before walking up them slowly. This was unusual for him to come home to, to say the least, but what was even more unusual was the moans that were emanating from behind the closed bedroom door. He stood still for a moment and checked for another mans spiritual pressure before carefully pushing the door open. Needless to say he was being as quiet as a church mouse when he leaned against the door frame and watched what seemed to play out right before his eyes. _So this is what happens when Rukia doesn't have sex for two weeks_. A smirk made its way to Renji's face as he tried to keep his calm demeanor, which seemed to falter with ever moan that escaped her tight little mouth. Ohhh god, her tight little mouth.. the things that woman could do..and could make him do..

Lightly he bit his lip and felt himself becoming..err.._difficult_. "R-renji.." His eyes widened at the what was the realization of being caught, but turned into the realization of it just being her moaning for him. His smirk turned to a smile and he decided to make his presence known.

"Well I gotta admit I was lookin' for dinner, but this is nice too."

She gasped and her small hand retreated behind her back, "R-renji..! I-i'm sorry, I-i-"

"Don't be.." He arched a brow and eyed her over a few times. "I like walking in on things like this."

A blush crept up onto his still shy wife's face as she tried to cover herself. "Why didn't you tell me about this, Rukia?"

"I-i assumed you were tired.. you came home, ate and went to bed.. you never approached me about it or anything.."

He walked over and crawled on top of her carefully, "I'm sorry you thought that love, I was waiting for you.." Her hands found his hair and released it from the tight pony tail before her finger traced the tattoos on his neck. She trailed down the opening in his shirt and peeled it off of him. Another gasp erupted from her when he grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Then, skillfully, he dis guarded Zabimaru from his waist so Rukia could safely remove his pants. She seemed to want to take her time and take in just how built her husband was. She kissed the 'V' at the hem of his pants and trailed her tongue over the fabric that covered his,now rather present, member teasingly. "Rukia.." He warned with a lust filled, rather husky voice. She hooked her fingers in the hem of his pants and slowly pulled them off releasing him onto her chest. Ultimately, this made her giggle and Renji shook his head. Her husband had never been small, not even when they were still teenagers and fooling around. He was always blessed..

"Not so shy now, babe?" He teased lightly and pushed her onto her back once more. "So this is what you wanted?" Carefully her pinned her legs up beside her head and rubbed his throbbing dick between her folds. She grabbed his hips in a pleading manner and arched into him. "Renji..please.." That being said, he wasted no time in finding her entrance and shoving in none to gently. Loud moans filled the room as her hips rocked with his the most she could manage from her awkward restraints. Her nails dug into his hips the deeper he went and made him quicken the pace. Rukia was used to the rough feel she got from their most intimate moments.. Renji had _never_ been a gentle kind of man.

She could feel herself about to break and dug her nails in deeper when he graced her spot just right. Her mouth hung open slightly and screams just fell out, some begging him and the others just being dirty nothings that she knew he loved to hear from her. The smacking of skin on skin made itself rather pronounced in the room, right beside the moans that began to claw their way out of Renji's throat. Rukia muffled said moans with a rough kiss that consisted of biting and sucking on anything the two could get a hold of, it was a rather needy kiss that led straight to both of their climax.

He fell to her side on the bed and laid in some attempt to catch his breath. She smiled and laid on his chest, both were breathing at the same pace. "I love you Renji.."

"I love you Ru Kia.." A smile played on his lips and he rose up, "What did you make for dinner?"

"Pasta."

"It smelled amazing when I walked in."

Rukia smiled, grabbed a robe, and followed Renji down the stairs to the kitchen having had quite the apatite herself now. Renji, who was in a pair of jogging pants, grabbed the closest thing to him and swallowed it. "Save some for me!" She smiled and even laughed a bit. Oh how she loved her endless black hole of a husband..


End file.
